injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and a playable character in Injustice 2. His costume appears in The Hall of Justice, and he is a prominent character in the Injustice comic series along with his headquarters, the Tower of Fate. Biography Powerful sorcerer Kent Nelson wears the Helm of Fate and sees the fate of all mankind, for better or worse. He knows the world will end—either by Brainiac’s hand, or in a war between Batman and Superman. Though the Helm compels Kent to preserve this grim fate for the sake of Order, Kent’s humanity compels him to intervene on behalf of his heroic friends—and risk the unforeseeable consequences. Injustice: Gods Among Us His costume is featured in the Hall of Justice, in a display case behind the teleporter. His Tower is featured in Zatanna's ending. Injustice 2 Doctor Fate first appears after a confrontation at Gorilla City between heroes Green Arrow and Black Canary pitted against The Society members Catwoman, Bane, and Gorilla Grodd. He tries to warn the heroes about impending doom and how Brainiac is the order to the chaos caused by Earth's inhabitants. After being defeated by the two heroes, Kent explains he lost control of Nabu but also cannot help as he has "Changed fate too many times." He then leaves before saying that it can't be stopped and that their fate rest in the God's hands now. Much later, Kent is seen walking down a nearly-destroyed Metropolis with the helmet of Nabu in his arm. He approaches a dying citizen, reaching down to help her, but is denied by Nabu as she (the citizen) and the rest of humanity are destined to fall. Kent begins to question the moral choices brought on by The Lords, and is forced to carry out actions to stop those hindering Earth's destruction as long as he wears the attire pieces of Nabu. His final appearance is a battle between him and Superman aboard Brainiac's ship. He's defeated and Superman destroys the helmet that had been manipulating Kent. The voices of the Lords dissipate, and Kent agrees to working with the loosely assembled League of Superheroes in stopping the invasion. Right after a warning that imposing the Lords' actions could result in chaos spreading throughout the universe, he was impaled through the chest by Brainiac and sucked into the lining of the ship's walls. In Raiden's arcade ending, he was confirmed killed. Powers and Abilities *Wields the helmet, cloak, amulet, mystic talismans and mantle of Nabu *Mastery of a wide variety of mystic arts *Levitation *Near Invulnerability *Power of flight *High resistance to magical forces Special Moves *'Amon Ra Blast:' Doctor Fate shoots a blast of magic from his hands at the opponent. The Meter Burn version adds two more blasts. *'Displacer Orb:' Doctor Fate conjures a orb that floats towards his opponent, damaging them on contact. The Meter Burn version stops the orb in place, functioning as a hazard that damages the opponent should they go close to it. *'Breath of Life:' Doctor Fate summons a glyph that emits a healing aura that heals Doctor Fate if he is within its range. The Meter Burn version has the glyph heal even more health. **While under the influence of "Dark Magic", it will become Nabu's Curse, which instead causes damage-over-time to the opponent if they are within its range. The Meter Burn version has the glyph doing increased damage-over-time to the opponent. *'Glyph of Osiris:' *'Spell of Judgment:' *'Sharidum's Lock:' Other Moves Character Trait Dark Magic: Doctor Fate will say an enchantment, making his magic attacks even stronger than before. Super Move The Amulet of Anubis: Doctor Fate sucks the opponent into a portal on his chest that brings him to a room inhabited by three Dr. Fates who slam him into the wall, strike him with two orbs, and push him with an amulet that ejects him out of his chest. Move List Ending The Lords of Order believed Earth couldn't be saved. That only Brainiac's evil could restore Order. I knew refusing the Lords' Fate would anger them, and that they'd try to destroy me. Anyone else would have nowhere to run. Fortunately, I still have friends in low places. The House of Mystery guards the Helm. Zatanna and Constantine's spells conceal me from the Lords. But it was John's daughter, Rose, who gave me the greatest gift of all. My wife, Inza, returned to life and in my arms again! For the first time since taking up the Helm, I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that is... perfect. Costumes Doctor Fate wears the golden helm of Nabu to hide his face, the golden Cloak of Levitation and wears a blue bodysuit along with gold gloves and boots. To the right is the base skin for Doctor Fate, Servant of Order. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Doctor Fate was included in an unofficial poll with other possible future DLC characters, he came second last. *Doctor Fate was featured in Zatanna's classic battle ending. *Kent apparently has little free will. As even when not wearing the helmet, Nabu is in control of his actions. *In some of his intro dialouges, Doctor Fate offers redemption to a select few. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters